Carboplatin, 1,1-cyclobutanedicarboxyl diammine platinum-(II), is a white to off-white crystalline powder. Like cisplatin, it is a cytotoxic platinum coordination compound. Also like cisplatin, it has cytotoxic properties which render it useful in the treatment of various malignancies in mammals, including ovarian carcinoma.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,707 and 4,657,927 to Cleare et al disclose the preparation of carboplatin and other malonato platinum compounds and their use in treating a standard screening tumor, solid sarcoma 180. This group of compounds may be termed "malonato" because of the presence in their structures of a --(OOC).sub.2 --C&lt; linkage.
Unlike cisplatin, carboplatin does not generally produce severe side effects, such as renal toxicity, ototoxicity and neurotoxicity. Carboplatin resists aquation, which thus contributes to its lower toxicity. It has been used to treat a variety of human cancers, including small cell lung cancer, squamous cell carcinomas and testicular cancer. See U.S. Pharmacist, September, 1989, pages 62-63.
Carboplatin is sold as a lyophilized powder usually diluted with water, saline solution, dextrose solution and/or other diluents just before intravenous injection into a patient. However, its relatively low solubility in water (14 mg/ml at room temperature) may lead to problems, e.g., "splash back" during reconstitution. It, like all anti-neoplastic agents, can have undesirable effects when in contact with normal tissue.
A solution of carboplatin, in a concentrated ready-to-use (RTU) form would be very desirable to facilitate handling and administration. However, the compound is not physically stable over prolonged storage in simple aqueous solutions--i.e., when mixed with water alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,896 to Nijkerk et al discloses an attempt to address this problem. Theirs are carboplatin solutions containing up to 22 mg/ml carboplatin and 0.01-0.1 moles of inorganic-buffering agents to maintain a solution pH of 2 to 6.5.
A. Bosonquet, in Cancer Chemother Pharmacol, 23: 197-207 (1989), discussed the instability of carboplatin and suggested that water and sodium chloride be used to produce stable solutions of same. Levius et al, in E.P.O. Publication 334,551 (published Sep. 21, 1989) suggest that chloride ions should not be used in carboplatin solutions (see page 3, lines 7+). Furthermore, they teach that aqueous carboplatin solutions, containing 10-15 mg/ml of the drug, are stable if the drug has not been lyophilized and the water is salt-free (see page 2, lines 22+).